1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a control panel and a cooking appliance having the same, and more particularly, a control panel provided with an improved coupling structure and a cooking appliance having the same
2. Description of the Related Art
The present disclosure is related to a control panel and a cooking appliance having the same. The cooking appliance may be provided in various types thereof, and an oven range provided in the form of an oven and a cook top coupled to each other will be used as an example.
The oven range is provided with a body having the shape of a cabinet, and the oven is provided at an inside the body, while the cook top having at least one heating part is provided at an upper portion of the body. As a source of energy to heat food substance, an electricity or a gas is used.
In a case of the oven range, a control panel is provided at a front of the body, that is, at an approximately upper side of an oven door, or at an upper portion of the body.
The control panel is referred to as a user interface provided with a plurality of buttons or key pads configured such that a user may be able to set a desired cooking mode or set various conditions needed for cooking. The control panel as such may include a display apparatus configured to check a cooking mode, cooking condition, or a status of cooking that is presently set.
The control panel may be efficient while detachably provided at the body as to receive maintenance or repair. However, in a case when a gap is formed in between the control panel and the body, the food material being cooked at the cook top may be introduced, and thereby a malfunction of the control panel may be occurred.